


mind games

by crystalcities



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/pseuds/crystalcities
Summary: I don’t ship Pierre and Max at all but their dynamic is so fun, and I’ve been wondering why Pierre is so off the pace haha. Not that there's any fun dynamic in this fic. (perhaps I over-tagged out of caution, but consent is no joke guys)Based on Daniel’s interview on Nico Rosberg’s podcast where Nico talked about how Michael Schumacher would mess with him before the race.





	mind games

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t ship Pierre and Max at all but their dynamic is so fun, and I’ve been wondering why Pierre is so off the pace haha. Not that there's any fun dynamic in this fic. (perhaps I over-tagged out of caution, but consent is no joke guys)
> 
> Based on Daniel’s interview on Nico Rosberg’s podcast where Nico talked about how Michael Schumacher would mess with him before the race.

Pierre checked his watch. Fifteen minutes to qualifying. He knocked on the toilet door again. Why was there only one toilet in the pits? And why was whoever’s in there taking so long? Everyone knew his pre-race ritual. One hour before he had an espresso, then he took a nap for 20 mins, and woke up when the caffeine kicked in. Then he got dressed and went to the toilet, because everyone knew you couldn’t qualify well with a full bladder.

He was seriously considering the oil pan in the corner when the door suddenly opened and somebody pulled him into the narrow compartment, slamming the door shut quickly before anyone questioned what’s going on. He crowded Pierre up against the door.

His first instinct was to get out of there. He was unsuccessful, as his wrist was immediately pinned to his back in a somewhat painful way so he couldn’t move. He heard the click of the latch as the door locked.

“Do you need something, Pierre?” Max’s soft voice was familiar, his breath hot against the shell of his ear. He moved slightly back to fix his gaze on Pierre. He’s still standing close enough that their hips were pressed together just so slightly. When he seemed satisfied that Pierre wasn’t going to force his way out, he loosened his grip on Pierre’s arm, just holding it in place in a cursory way.

If Pierre was honest with himself, he wasn’t entirely opposed to Max’s advances, if it was any other time. Even the setting. He’s fantasized enough about his teammate pushing him up against the divider of a toilet stall, somewhere public, directing all his intensity towards him. But now... He’s mostly anxious that he needed to qualify well for once, and that he really, really needed to use the toilet. He should get out of there, and Max seemed to be giving him a chance to, just barely holding him still and checking his expressions, but whether it’s due to a physiological reaction or something else his body already made a less sensible decision, half-willingly allowing himself to be trapped, blood rushing to his groin. He couldn’t possibly move.

He shook himself out of it and made one last attempt.

“Uh... Yes, we have to go out to qualifying in ten minutes, would you mind being done in here?”

Max made a big show out of checking the time. He looked at Pierre’s face, then down at his crotch, and up again, running a fingertip up the middle of his torso slowly as he did so.

“Pierre, being relaxed and focused is the key to qualifying well.”

“I know. You’re kind of stressing me out right now.” Pierre was sweating. Something predatory radiated from Max. He’d traced a line straight up the middle of Pierre’s chest, and now he’s gently stroking Pierre’s jawline, soft feathery touches that he wanted to lean into. Pierre was very self conscious about his growing erection. Why was there no AC in the toilet?

“Maybe I can help you let off some stress?” Max looked at him innocently. His hand dropped down to Pierre’s crotch, making him suck in a sharp breath when he squeezed it firmly. Still keeping eye contact, Max slipped his hand under his race suit and all the layers beneath, wrapping it around the shaft, and slowly stroking it until it’s fully hard. Pierre felt helpless, but that only made him harder.

“I know I’m the number one driver in the team, but it looks like you’re number one at something else,” Max continued, his hand moving painfully slowly over Pierre’s cock, smoothing his thumb over the head after a while and smearing precum all over. He licked his lips. “I would suck your dick, if we only had time.” Then he stepped closer so that his fist just happened to push against Pierre’s abdomen, right over his full bladder.

“Max-!” Pierre gasped.

At this time Max’s watch beeped.

“Ah. Five minutes. I have to go. Maybe I’ll see you another time. Good luck out there,” Max smiled, letting go of Pierre. He brought his hand that were in Pierre’s pants to his lips and licked the precum off his fingers, looking at Pierre through his eyelashes. Then he quickly exited the toilet.

Pierre stood in place, his heart pounding in his chest. His mind was definitely fried now. He still really had to pee, but his erection was making it impossible.


End file.
